Soirée Mondaine
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: HP-.. /Harry est invité à une soirée donnée par qqun qui compte énormément pour lui, un ex sans rupture claire. Grands problèmes, qui l'accompagnera et que va-t'il mettre ?/ Venez liire


Fanfiction écrite par KimOunette-miniblonde07

Titre :**Soirée mondaine**

Une soirée, voyez-vous cela… Pile au moment où Ted (ou peut-être Thomas ?) m'a lâché.

Ok, j'exagère, disons que je lui ai suggéré de s'en aller. Enfin, j'ai bien du le lui dire entre deux hurlements. En fait, c'est sûrement moi qui crie tout seul, pour des conneries. Je suis plutôt séduisant, mais en colère je fais peur à voir. Il faut dire que les fenêtres qui éclatent par ma puissance n'enlèvent rien à mon charme naturel…

Evidemment, la Gazette va s'empresser de raconter mes derniers déboires aux lecteurs friands d'histoires dramatiques, lecteurs qui n'ont d'ailleurs rien de mieux à faire. Oui, c'est à vous que je parle !

C'est à se demander si tous mes amants n'accourent pas chez Pavarti Patil, journaliste travaillant pour Skeeters. Plutôt rancunière Patil… Tout çà parce que j'aime les hommes et que mademoiselle s'était fait des films ! Je vois d'ici le futur titre « Harry Potter, le célèbre amant insatisfait. Peut-être devrait-il revirer de bord ? »

Pas ma faute si tous mes amants m'ennuient. Aucune imagination, en rien surprenant, attendant simplement d'avoir l'âge de rester à la maison dans son canapé en pantoufles.

Fades, ils sont tous fades depuis lui… lui [Nan pas Voldy !

« Lui », c'est Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Le seul, l'unique.

On ne s'est jamais quitté. En dernière année, on sortait ensemble, on était un couple… çà fait bizarre de le dire çà. Bref, c'était notre secret, on avait peur de la mort mais on ne pouvait pas le montrer aux autres. On s'est soutenu et j'ai vaincu.

Après quelques mois de coma, on a reçu nos diplômes et on a quitté Poudlard.

Depuis, on ne s'est plus reparlé, plus revu mais chaque fois que son nom apparaît dans la gazette, mon cœur bat un peu plus vite.

Mais voilà que ce soir, il y a cette super fête et devinez chez qui ? Je vous le donne dans le mile : Draco !

Bravo vous venez de remporter notre grand concours ! Non, sérieusement, j'ai eu un de ces stress quand j'ai vu l'invitation.

C'est une soirée pour se revoir, discuter des boulots qu'on a décroché, des études supérieures qu'on a entrepris. Tout çà au charmant Manoir Malfoy qui a bien sûr été retapé depuis l'héritage de Draco.

Vous voyez, j'ai deux gros problèmes (en dehors du fait que je suis Harry Potter et que je hais les journalistes) :

Trouver qqun pour m'accompagner (c'est marqué sur l'invitation : il faut amener son/sa fiancé(e) ou petit(e) ami(e) du moment)

Comment je vais m'habiller ???

Je me demande s'il a changé… rien à voir me direz vous. Et bien vous avez raison ! (pour une fois)

En tout cas moi je me suis nettement arrangé d'après Hermione et sans vouloir jouer le faux modeste, très beau et « wooo-ment musclé ». J'ai réussi à faire baver Mione, je suis trop fort…

Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ! La solution à mes problèmes, c'est Mione !

Je plonge sur mon téléphone moldu qui, entre parenthèses faisait hurler de peur mon ex, totalement sorcier.

-Allo ?

La voix de ma meilleure amie ouf c'est pas Ron qui a décroché et hurlé qu'il m'entendait.

Hermione, c'est 'Ry. Au secours !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? me demande ma meilleure amie pas du tout paniquée. Franchement, elle pourrait un peu s'inquiéter des fois que je serais kidnappé par Voldy. Ah ben suis-je bête il est mort ! Bon et puis c'est pas comme si je l'appelais tous les 2jours… OK ok si j'avoue c'est peut-être un p'tit peu çà. Enfin revenons à nos dragons :

Je viens de quitter Ted

(gros soupir)

Nan nan Thomas je voulais dire, je récupère de justesse

Il s'appelait Tim, Harry…

Ah ? Oui bon c'est la cata Mione, j'ai personne pour m'accompagner à la soirée ce soir et il me faut quelqu'un d'époustouflant !

Pour rendre jaloux ton Malfoy

Dans le mile, comme d'habitude t'as tout compris 'Mione. Mais lui il va encore se pavaner aux côtés du dernier mannequin qui se jette à ses pieds.

D'accord… Hum, 'Ry sais-tu qu'il y a énormément de rumeurs qui insinuent que tu aimerais quand même les femmes aussi ?

N'importe quoi 'Mione, tu sais bien que je suis homo, juste homo, faut que je le crie en quel langue ?

Je sais bien moi mais les gens ne le savent pas eux, et Draco non plus ! La magnifique Fleur Delacour vient de se faire larguer. Il lui faut du réconfort et je crois qu'elle t'est encore redevab heu reconnaissante que tu aies sauvé sa sœur ! T'as compris Harry ?

Compris ! T'es la meilleure Mione !

Je raccroche sur le rire de ma meilleure amie qui ne croit plus un seul instant à mes fausses flatteries. Et je transplanne direct devant le château de princesse Delacour. Depuis le tournoi de ma 4e, on s'écrivait encore de temps en temps. Je n'ai donc eu aucun mal à ce qu'elle accepte. Elle était ravie de m'aider et comptait bien être magnifique et se changer les idées.

La différence d'âge ne se voit pas. Elle paraît toute jeune (selon moi) et moi irrésistible (selon elle) Tout çà parce qu'elle a vu mes tablettes de chocolat et mes muscles bien développés. Ah les femmes ! Je nous trouve très chic. Fleur est… indescriptible et moi… bah ne soyons pas modeste, je suis très attirant. Pourquoi suis-je si beau ? Je joue au Quiddich. J'adore toujours autant et je viens de terminer la formation de mon équipe personnelle. Personne n'est au courant, excepté les joueurs mais un seul de ceux-là vient de Poudlard : mon meilleur ami Ron.

Pour l'instant, on ne fait que s'entraîner, mais en tant que capitaine je les martyrise il paraît, dans un lieu secret car l'existence de notre équipe est secrète et l'on compte rentrer direct pour les éliminations du grand tournoi. En plus de çà, je suis tout de même le plus grand sorcier du monde –ben oui Voldy n'est plus ! et ne faites pas semblant de pleurer- et non mes chevilles n'enflent toujours pas.

Il est l'heure. Je stresse un peu mais Fleur passe sa main sur mon ventre pour me calmer. Elle en profite un peu aussi mais je la comprends comment résister ? Et puis, çà rendra peut-être Draco jaloux, qui sait ?

On arrive devant le manoir, je prends la main de Fleur et sonne. Fleur me sourit et m'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres quand la porte s'ouvre sur un Malfoy. Le mien. Le dernier restant quoi, tout souriant qui perd aussitôt son sourire.

Quel accueil !

Il me fixe et me reluque alors que je ne le lâche pas des yeux et tente de retenir la bave au coin de ma bouche. Ses yeux électriques… et me voilà transformé en aimant.

Il regarde ensuite la main de Fleur sur la mienne, salue poliment et hypocritement ma compagne en revêtant son masque de froideur. A mon étonnement, je le perçois fâché, mais ses piques subtilement dissimulées ne s'adressent pas à moi.

Je souris et entre dans la pièce, n'espérant pas que Draco m'y invite. Au passage, je caresse légèrement le revers de la paume de mon blondinet.

Mon entrée fait effet. Tout le monde vient m'embrasser après quelques secondes de silence. Oui oui c'est bien moi. Faut dire, je n'ai vu personne à part 'Mione et son mari Ron depuis le coma.

Heureusement, ils savent que je vis toujours -vive la Gazette- et j'ai reçu pas mal de lettres.

Quand tout le monde finit de m'étouffer, les conversations reprennent.

Draco se rapproche de moi et semble avoir retrouvé sa langue. Il me serra la main, regardant ailleurs. Machinalement, je la lui caresse du pouce. Sa peau est douce et laiteuse, comme avant.

- Salut toi, il me chuchote

Génial pas de « Potter ! ». Je reste avec un sourire béat, sans réponses. Il me presse un peu la paume avant de partir s'occuper de ses invités. Fleur s'amuse avec Blaise et je me laisse entraîner dans la conversation sur les emplois. Soudain, quelqu'un me demande si je compte travailler. Grand silence, tout le monde semble vouloir savoir.

Je ménage mon petit effet et avec un imperceptible clin d'œil à Ron je souffle sur le ton de la confidence :

- Surprise !

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement mais Hermione me sauve en embrayant sur ses associations protectrices des elfes et autres créatures, espérant avoir de nouveaux adhérents.

Ron et moi partageons un magistral fou rire qui s'accentue quand je vois tout le monde s'interroger du coin de l'œil sur notre état sans se soucier un seul instant de ce que débite Hermione et ayant trop peur de l'interrompre.

Je me lève, dans un effort surhumain, abandonnant mon meilleur ami à sa femme toujours lancée dans son monologue que nous connaissons par cœur à force…

En fait, je chercher discrètement les toilettes. Bon tout le monde s'en fou mais je crois que je me suis trompé d'endroit lorsque j'intercepte un morceau de conversation que je ne suis pas sensé entendre.

Deux voix. Draco et… quelqu'un qui ne m'est pas inconnu mais je ne saurais dire qui.

Tu le revois une fois et hop tu me jettes direct ?

Non, c'est pas vraiment çà mais…

C'est bon, çà va je sais que tu ne l'as jamais oublié. Mais enfin lui, tu l'as vu ! Il doit faire partie des 7 merveilles du monde ? Et sa puissance ! On dit qu'elle est supérieure à celle de Merlin.

Oui je sais mais…

Non mais je te dis çà parce que si ce n'est pas réciproque, tu fais quoi ?

Je suis sûr que çà l'est

Très bien. Ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser les morceaux de ton cœur brisé Drake !

Je me cache dans l'ombre en m'apercevant que la discussion est terminée. Je suis tout euphorique c'est très clair : Draco m'aime ! Je redescends sur terre en voyant sortir de la pièce Charlie Weasley. Ma pointe de jalousie s'estompe et je décide de rentrer dans la pièce. De toute façon je crois que j'ai été un peu bruyant. J'annonce d'entrée :

J'ai entendu

Toujours aussi direct et fouineur Potter.

Hey' c'est toi la fouine… Arrête Draco, ne glace pas ton cœur. Je compte bien le voler mais pas le casser. J'ai besoin de la clé Draco. J'en prendrai soin plus que ma propre vie… Je t'aime Dray.

Une seconde plus tard, me voilà dans les bras les plus protecteurs que je connaisse. Malgré ma puissance j'ai besoin de protection et surtout d'amour.

Je nage dans le bonheur, le doux parfum de mon amant m'enivre et caresse mes sens.

Le baiser est long, langoureux. Un baiser de retrouvailles.

Tu m'as manqué, me déclare mon prince charmant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous fûmes trop « occupés » pour échanger d'autres paroles sensées.

Epilogue

Draco et Harry forment un couple respectés de tous. Leur bonheur est visible même si les petites scènes de tendresse restent intimes.

L'équipe d'Harry fait un tabac, ce qui lui vaut de refaire la une des journaux, avec tous ses coéquipiers cette fois.

Ron vit de fréquentes scènes de ménages avec Hermione mais leur amour reste fort au-delà.

Blaise est bien décidé à faire oublier à la charmante Fleur tous ses malheurs.

Quand à Charlie, il est parti rejoindre ses dragons, espérant faire de nouvelles rencontres et heureux de ne pas s'être marié avec Draco Malfoy quand il entend toutes les histoires que le couple a déjà vécu.

En reparlant d'eux, ils attendent une petite fille et n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur la couleur de la chambre du bébé.

Au moins, c'est sûr, certaines choses ne changent pas : C'est pas Draco Malfoy ou Harry Potter qui finira vieillard dans son canapé avec un livre et des pantoufles que le chien apportera. Çà c'est sûr parce que harry il n'aime pas lire et en plus, il veut un chat ! Ce qui n'est pas l'avis de notre Draco…


End file.
